Soulèvement à Poudlard
by mikamic
Summary: Les elfes se révoltent... Et ils ne le font pas qu'à moitié !
1. Les elfes se révoltent !

J'ai eu cette idée, et pas moyen de m'en défaire...

J'aurais bien continué à écrire toute la nuit, mais je suis en période d'examen, et, pour une fois, je vais un minimum respecter mon sommeil...

Mais, en attendant, je vais vous laisser lire le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Qui devrait n'en contenir que deux ou trois, pas plus. Ce qui en fait une mini-fic. :-)

Bonne lecture !

Ps: Il n'est nul besoin de préciser que la plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J. ! Si ?

**Les elfes se révoltent !**

-Mes amis, s'en est trop de toutes ses persécutions ! Ils nous faut nous relever et reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit... Notre liberté ! Fit cet elfe mystérieux, mieux connu sous le nom de Dobby, en levant son poing vers le ciel.

-OUAIS !! Cria l'assemblée devant Dobby. Assemblée qui regroupait tous les elfes de Poudlard, ni plus ni moins.

-Nous allons frapper... Et nous frapperons fort ! Continua Dobby. La face du monde sorcier s'en retrouvera totalement changée. Nous sommes à l'endroit idéal pour faire bouger les choses. En prenant leurs enfants en otage, nous obtiendront des parents qu'ils nous libèrent tous, et, quand ce sera fait... Nous serons vainqueur !!

-OUAIS !! recrièrent les elfes de maison.

-Tous à vos armes, mes amis, et... À nous la liberté !!!! Hurla Dobby, plein de fougue.

-LIBERTÉ, LIBERTÉ, LIBERTÉ !! Scandèrent les elfes en brandissant leurs armes improvisées vers le ciel, ou plutôt le plafond, dans le cas présent.

Les murs de la cuisine tremblaient sous la force de leurs cris et sous le brouhaha qu'occasionnait le martèlement de leurs armes sur leurs boucliers.

-À l'attaque, mes frères !! Et qu'aucune victime ne soit oubliée en ce douze mars mille neuf cent nonante-sept. Les exhorta Dobby, en brandissant sa poêle à frire vers la porte des cuisines.

Et c'est en courant que la foule d'elfe franchit le seuil de la vaste pièce. Ils avaient tous une casserole sur la tête et son couvercle dans une main, comme bouclier. Divers ustensiles de cuisine venaient s'ajouter à cela pour servir d'arme. Et, autant le dire, nombreuses étaient les poêles et les louches brandies vers le plafond.

L'assemblée se diriga vers le fond du couloir, où se trouvait la salle commune des poufsouffle. Ils brisèrent le miroir qui en cachait l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans ce lieu. En quelques secondes, ils eurent assomé et ligoté tous les membres de cette maison. Quelques uns d'entre eux s'étaient chargés de les amenés aux cuisines, dans la prison qu'ils avaient construit pour eux.

Dès qu'il en eurent fini avec ces élèves là, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée, Dobby en tête. Mais à peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil du couloir qu'ils se reçurent des sortilèges par dizaine. Quelques uns d'entre eux furent touché, mais ils arrivèrent à élever un bouclier assez vite.

Dire que Dobby était énervé aurait été un euphémisme... Par Girzily, comment avaient-ils pu savoir. Il réfléchit intensément, et soudain, se souvint de ce tableau, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Un personnage fort peu maigre y était représenté, occupé à se goinfrer. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais dès qu'ils avaient commençé leur massacre, l'homme avait laché sa nourriture et s'était précipité hors de son tableau.

Après cela, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore ou dans la salle des professeurs. Bigre, ce vaurien avait fait raté une partie de ses plans. Mais ils se débrouilleraient, tant pis pour la discrètion.

Les elfes ricanèrent en voyant Dumbledore et les professeurs essayer de briser le bouclier qu'ils avaient mis en place. Celui-ci était quasiment indestructible. En tout cas, par la magie sorcière...

Au bout d'un moment, très court, ils se lassèrent et poussèrent leur bouclier vers les professeurs. Voyant cela, le directeur invoqua toute sa puissance pour le ralentir et ordonna à ses collègues de se disperser. Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement, d'ailleurs.

Seul Rogue se dirigea vers les cachots, tous les autres montèrent dans les étages. Mais avant de disparaitre, ils eurent tous le temps de voir le chef de l'ordre du Phénix se faire ensevelir sous une vingtaine d'elfes, et se faire assomer une bonne quinzaine de fois, au moins.

Après avoir conduit le vieux citronné dans un cachot séparé de celui des élève de la maison du blaireau, Dobby se positionna devant son armée.

-Mes frère, je ne doute aucunement qu'ils aient prévenu les élèves. Et, suite à cela, nous devons nous attendre à une certaine résistance de leur part. Alors, soyez prêt, et capturez les tous !!

-OUAIS !!! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-LIBERTÉ !! Scanda Dobby.

-LIBERTÉ, LIBERTÉ, LIBERTÉ !! Clamèrent tous les elfes de Poudlard avant de se disperser dans toutes les directions. Dobby, resté dans le hall, entendit les cris sauvages de ses elfes. Et, il ne sait pourquoi, mais il en fut tout ému...

°*°*°*°*°

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensaient, celle-ci était vide... VIDE !

Ils fouillèrent ainsi tous les cachots et découvrirent que certaines pièces des armures avaient disparu, de même qu'une partie des potions du professeur Rogue. Certains pièges avaient même été installés, sous la forme de trous. Mais les rares elfes qui y tombèrent en ressortirent aussitôt en transplanant à leur façon.

Ils retournèrent tous dans le hall, rejoindre Dobby.

°*°*°*°*°

L'un des elfes s'avança.

-Dobby, nous ressentons toujours cette oppression dans nos coeurs et nos âmes. Cela nous fait mal ! Ne peux-tu rien faire pour nous aider ? La douleur est de plus en plus forte...

-Je pense avoir une idée... Allons en cuisine, mais que vingt d'entre vous restent dans les cachots et les surveillent.

-D'accord. Acceptèrent tous les elfes.

°*°*°*°*°

Arrivé en cuisine, Dobby remplit un bassine d'eau froide et la jeta sur un Dumbledore ligoté et assomé pour le réveiller. Cela fonctionna très bien puisque le directeur revint à lui en poussant un cri strident...

-Dobby ! Cesses cela tout de suite. Je te l'ordonne ! Tenta le viel homme à ses pieds.

-Haha ! Ricana Dobby. Vous ne pouvez rien m'ordonner, je ne suis pas relier à vous magiquement.

Dumbledore le regarda avec tristesse. Comme s'il se sentait trahi. Mais Dobby n'en avait que faire de ses sentiments. Ils devait liberé ses frères...

-Alors maintenant, professeur, vous allez liberé tous mes compagnons de leur lien avec vous et Poudlard.

-Non, je refuse !

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons vous y obligé. Fit Dobby avec un sourire mauvais.

-Co... Comment ? Bégaya Dumbledore, inquièt.

-En vous torturant... Déclara Dobby. Que l'on me l'apporte, tout de suite. Et cachez-vous le visage avant, il ne doit pas vous reconnaitre...

Suite à cet ordre, un elfe lui apporta l'objet de torture. Dobby le brandit devant lui et demanda au viel homme :

-Toujours sûr ?

-Je ne parlerai pas ! Affirma le directeur.

-Bien, dans ce cas, commençons, voulez-vous... Termina Dobby avant de faire disparaitre les bottes de son prisonnier.

Alors seulement, il rapprocha l'instrument de torture... Il vit l'homme prendre une grande goulée d'air pour s'apprèter à essayer de résister au martyre qui l'attendait.

Enfin, Dobby commança. Et, lentement, il passa la longue plume sur la plante des pieds du viel homme.

Ce ne fut plus que cris et rires jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Albus n'abandonne.

-C'est... Hahaha ! Bon... Hahaha !...

Dobby arrèta enfin le supplice.

-Allez y dans ce cas, liberez-nous ! Le pressa t'il. Sinon...

Albus déglutit quand Dobby passa encore une fois la plume sur la plante de ses pieds.

-C'est bon... C'est bon... Dit-il avant de prendre un voix plus sérieuse. Par ma magie, je libère tous les êtres qui me sont liés dans la servitude. Cum magia esto !

Suite à ces mots, tous les elfes poussèrent un profond soupir, et ensuite des cris de joie. La même chose fut entendue partout dans le château.

-Voilà, c'est fait. Dit Dumbledore, un larme s'écoulant de son oeil droit.

°*°*°*°*°


	2. Et les sorciers se cachent

**Et les sorciers se cachent...**

-Jeunes gens... Jeunes gens ! Essaya de s'exprimer l'un des tableaux de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Tout le monde était, après tout, bien trop occupé pour faire attention à un tableau peint depuis plus de trois siècles, dont l'occupant était lui-même mort deux cent cinquante-six ans avant que la toile ne fut faite...

Mais, ce bon vieux sorcier barbu avait de la voix, et, quand cela s'avérait nécéssaire, il savait en user. Et, il fallait l'avouer, la situation était plus que grave !

-SILENCE !

Et c'est ainsi que, suite à ce cri surpuissant, il arriva à rendre silencieuse la salle commune qui abritait, selon les dires, la maison la plus bruyante de tout Poudlard.

-Bien, jeune gens, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention... Il est temps pour moi de vous annoncer cette tragique nouvelle : les elfes de maison se sont révolté !

-Quoi ! Crièrent plusieurs élèves à l'unisson.

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Mais le pire est que, de toute évidence, ils ont décidé de s'attaquer à tous les habitants du château. Et vous en faite partie ! Termina t'il, avant de se réinstaller correctement dans le siège qui occupait plus de la moitié de son tableau, et de s'endormir...

-Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda Ron, éberlué.

-Ho Ron ! Tu es vraiment stupide ! On était à coté de toi, je te signale ! Fit Hermionne sur un ton haut perché.

-C'est bon ! Pas besoin de m'emm... Entama Ron.

Mais Harry, dans l'intention d'éviter un énième dispute, décida d'intervenir.

-Ca vous dit d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, sans pour autant arrèter de se fusiller du regard.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Va d'abord chercher ta cape ! S'exclama Hermionne.

-J'l'ai déja. Sourit Harry, en la sortant de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

Et, sur ces mots, ils quittèrent en toute discrétion le repaire des Gryffondor. Enfin, avec discrétion, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, mais Fred et George, qui les suivirent, n'auraient pas été d'accord sur ce fait...

-Hermione. Non ! Tu ne peux pas les raisonner. Tenta de la convaincre Harry.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, puisque la seconde d'après, Hermione n'était plus sous la cape. Elle s'avançait vers un petit groupe d'elfe de maison, et, arrivée à leurs hauteur, elle commença à leur expliquer que la violence ne servait à rien et qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à leurs fins ainsi.

À la fin de ce discourt, les elfes éclarèrent de rire et ensuite l'assomèrent à l'aide de quelques coups de poêle bien placé. Ron, voyant cela, s'élança vers les elfes, dans le but de leurs infliger une bonne correction. Mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il se fit paralyser par la magie elfique, et ensuite assomer par les petits êtres.

Harry, quant à lui, encore sous la cape, fultigeait contre ses deux amis. Non mais, quels imbéciles ! Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il fit demi tour, pour retourner à la salle commune. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Mais à peine eut-il passé le coin du couloir que deux rouquins l'attrapèrent, chacun le tenant par un bras.

-Fred ! George ! S'exclama Harry, mi-surpris, mi-soulagé.

-On a tout vu...

-...et on doit...

-...avertir...

-...les autres.

-Heu... D'accord. Accepta Harry. Mais venez sous la cape.

Les jumeaux firent de suite ce qu'il leur dit.

-On voit nos pieds. Remarqua Harry.

-Pas grave, on...

-...se baissera si...

-...on croisent des elfes. Dirent-ils avant de retourner à leur salle commune.

Pendant le court trajet, tous trois ne firent que chuchoter sur l'étonnant comportement des elfes de maison et sur le caractère stupide du frère des jumeau et de la confiance érronée de Hermionne.

Arrivés au début du couloir menant à la Grosse Dame, il virent un spectacle affligeant : Tous les élèves se bousculaient pour se ruer vers la sortie. Les rares qui avaient déja réussis couraient à toute vitesse dans une direction quelconque.

La plupart de ceux-là se firent attrapé dans les quelques seconde qui suivirent. Mais, ce n'était rien à coté du reste. Du fait de leur brusque ruade et de leur manque d'entraide, les Gryffondor étaient maintenant coinçé dans le bouchon qui se formait à la sortie de la salle commune. Et les elfes n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sortent pour les assomer un par un.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres les prenait à revers ! C'était un véritable carnage.

Mais, par chance, quelques uns avaient compris qu'ils avaient un cerveau, et ils firent usage de celui-ci. Lee Jordan s'était emparé de l'une des malles contenant les produits de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley et bonbardait les elfes avec. Certains se retrouvèrent donc avec d'immenses dents, de minuscules têtes ou des cheveux jusque aux pieds. Si long qu'ils trébuchèrent dessus. D'autres s'endormirent simplement.

Harry chuchota une question à l'un des jumeaux :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Notre dernière invention. Entama Fred.

-Les bombes à farces. Termina George.

Harry se tut quelques seconde avant de reprendre à voix basse :

-Je sais que c'est pas trop le moment mais... C'est cool !

Alors même qu'il disait cela, les membres de l'équipe de quiditch s'envolèrent par les fenêtres pour s'évader dans la nuit. Et ils se réfugièrent dans la forêt.

Voyant cela, les quelques"survivants" attirèrent les balais balais de l'école à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction et s'envolèrent à leur tour. Juste avant de partir, Lee laissa une dernière surprise aux elfes. Il actionna un marécage portatif et un lot de feux d'artifice "made in Weasley".

Harry et ses deux compagnons d'infortune firent, quant à eux, demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serdaigles dont il connaissaient tout trois l'entrée grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il arrivèrent enfin devant l'aigle sculpté posé en évidence sur un colonne de marbre et énnoncèrent d'une même voix le mot de passe : "Savoir, Connaissances et Labeur son Complémentaires".

La statue pivota sur elle-même et le mur s'ouvrit en deux tel des portes d'ascenseur. Une fois entré, il durent tous trois se jeter à terre, mais hélas, George ne fut pas assez rapide et se il fit toucher par l'un des nombreux sorts lancés. Il tomba alors hors du couvert de la Cape.

Alors que les sorts continuaient à pleuvoir, Harry se mit à crier :

-STOP ! C'est moi, C'est Harry, Harry Potter !

Aussitôt, les sorts cessèrent. Il ôta la Cape et tous purent alors le voir lui et Fred, qui demanda à ce qu'on ranime immédiatement son frère.

Une fois debout, les trois amis purent constater la métamorphose qu'avait subie la salle commune des Serdaigle. Elle était méconnaissable.

En face de la porte, un bastion avait été formé à l'aide de quatre divans. Ceux-ci formaient des murs autour du carré où s'abritaient les élèves qui les avait pris pour cible. Plus loin, l'accès aux chambres avait été barré à l'aide d'une lourde bibliothèque déplacée devant l'entrée du couloir y menant.

Un coin protègé avait été formé à l'aide d'autres bibliothèques couchées sur le coté. Chacune perpendiculaire à un mur et se rejoignant, formant un autre bastion et ne laissant qu'une mince ouverture. Les livres étaient toujours à leur place grâce à un sortilège les y maintenant.

Un grand tapis était suspendu dans les airs et plusieurs élèvre s'y reposait. Trois autres tapisseries survolaient la large pièce avec cinq élèves dessus. L'un guidant le tissu et les quatre autres surveillant la salle commune.

Plusieurs matela étaient entreposé dans le bastion-bibliothèque et les plus jeune élève y dormaient. D'autres barricade formée de tables et de bureau étaient disséminé dans la pièce et, dans chacun, quelques élèves s'abritaienqu.

Un sol mot sorti de leur bouche : Woaw !

Anthony Goldenstein eut un sourire indulgent face à cela et les fit vite entrer avant de refermer la porte.

-Comme vous le voyez, nous protègeons activement notre salle commune. Mais, dites-moi, qu'est-il advenu des Gryffondors. Leur demanda-t'il en les menant à l'un des tapis volant et en s'élévant, avec eux dessus, vers le plafond.

-Les elfes les ont quasiment tous eu. Commença Fred avec une mine triste.

-Mais quelques uns ont pu s'échapper. Continua George.

-Ils ont été dans la Forêt. Termina Harry.

-Hum, je vois, j'espère qu'ils sauront se débrouiller. Dit Anthony avec inquiètude. Mais, est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi Ils se sont révoltés ?

-Non, aucune idée. Le tableau de... De quelqu'un nous a prévenu. Je suis alors sorti voir ce qu'il se passait avec Ron et Hermione. Hélas, ils se sont fait prendre. J'ai alors fait demi-tour et j'ai vu que Fred et George m'avaient suivis. On est retourné à la salle commune et c'était le Chaos ! Et vous, je remarque que vous vous êtes bien débrouillé. Expliqua Harry.

-Effectivement, La Dame Grise est venue nous prévenir. Elle a ensuite regroupé tous les fantômes de Serdaigle et a commencé à faire une ronde avec dans les couloirs, elle devrait bientôt venir nous faire un rapport. Après sa venue, j'ai été déclaré Chef des Opérations suite aux cours que tu nous as donné l'année passée.

-Et, comment comptez-vous repoussez les Elfes avec vos bastions ? Questionna George. Parce que, j'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais, ils savent transplaner...

-On a remédier à ce problème. Un sortilège empéchant les Elfes de transplaner a été mis en place. C'est la Dame Grise qui nous l'a enseigné d!squ'on lui a posé la question.

Alors même que son nom était prononcé, la Dame Grise traversa le mur et vint en face de Anthony.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, j'en ai bien peur. Fit-elle avec son air éternellement triste. Tous les Poufsouffles ont été capturé et il en est de même pour la plupart des Gryffondors. Tous les professeurs, excepté Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Severus Rogue, sont emprisonné. Et je n'ai aucune nouvelle concernant les Serpentard. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient caché et qu'ils aient installés bon nombre de piège dans les cachots.

Après ces quelques mots, le fantôme retourna à sa tâche sans plus de cérémonie.

Le silence qui suivit son départ fut pesant dans la salle commune des bleu et bronze...


End file.
